geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell World
The Hell World is an extreme demon by Stormfly and many others. It is a remake of the 1.2 level with the same name by Sohn0924. The difficulty of this level rivals that of Bloodbath which was shown when this level took over the #5 spot on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list pushing BB out of the top 5. Desription Compared to the original level, this one has had a massive overhaul. Its gameplay is based a lot on ball and orb timings, similar to that of Conical Depression. It also has a very original design despite it being another hell-themed demon. Gameplay The level starts off in a cube with a demonic looking face in the background. There is a lot of gravity switching and jump timing required here. It then goes into a straight line of yellow orbs, a tight ship and into the next part. Next comes a very narrow ship section and along with a cube maze right after. Then comes more cube timing as it goes into a sort of corridor with frequent switching between cube and ball before the drop kicks in. The drop starts off in an extremely tight ball and ship along with a short cube. It is all decorated in a very dark way obscuring some of the vision as well.The second half of the drop has even more gamemode switching and insane timings with the cube ball and ship all being played one after another. The drop "part" is ended with a staight fly to the next segment. The next part features some lava decoration along with many moving objects which can throw you off. It is played almost entirely in cube form, but the ball comes in for a few seconds as well. The orb and jump timings here are extremely hard and the few seconds of ball gameplay doesn't make it any easier either. There are some gravity portals and a short ball saying "Death" along with a symbol for radioactivity in the end of this part as it transitions into a ship. This ship is insanely tight, but short. It goes into a cube with a bunch of portals along the way. It then becomes another "corridor" type of gameplay with a mini ball with hard timings and a narrow straight fly. You then turn into a cube following another line of yellow orbs as you enter a mirror portal as you proceed to the final part of the level. The last part is played entirely in cube aside from the very end. Here you are required to do even more timing with jump rings. The background features streams of lava falling from the sky as well as many spikes moving up and down. At the very end, you turn into a ball and proceed to do three more timing based gravity switches. The level then end showing the levels name and all the creators. Trivia * Stormfly couldn't decide whether this was harder or easier than Bloodbath or not, so he let the community decide. It is still debatable, but most people believe that this is a bit harder than BB. * His worst fail while veriying this was at 96%, the second to last press in the entire level. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:User Created levels